


Silver and Gold

by bigficenergy



Series: Seasons Greetings from Schitt's Creek [1]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anal Plug, Festive Teasing, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-09 15:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20996726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigficenergy/pseuds/bigficenergy
Summary: A surprise visit interrupts David's plans to give Patrick a special gift on Christmas Eve. (But don't worry, they get to it).





	Silver and Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [SCFrozenOver](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SCFrozenOver) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> David gets Patrick a sex toy for Christmas. They try it out together. Rave reviews.
> 
> (I swear I filled the prompt, a lot of other stuff just happens too).

“We should really go to dinner,” David breathes against Patrick’s lips.

It takes a lot of effort to get those words out when Patrick is laid out beneath him on the couch, knees bracketing David’s hips, one hand on the back of his head, and the other on his waist, fingertips teasing just under the hem of his sweater. He grins lazily and leans up to kiss David some more, clearly in no rush.

“But baby,” Patrick says between kisses, “it’s cold outside.”

David pulls back.

“You really just said that.”

Patrick just lays back and laughs, so pleased with himself. David dives back in and nibbles at one of his earlobes as playful vengeance.

“But really, we should go,” he whispers in Patrick’s ear. “The sooner we have dinner, the sooner we can come back here. I wanna give you something tonight.”

“Mm, I bet you do,” Patrick sighs, humming happily as David kisses his neck.

“I’m serious,” David says. “The black box with the silver ribbon under the tree. Have you guessed what it is?”

“Hm. Looks fancy. Like jewelry. But it’s too heavy.”

David grins against Patrick’s neck. “So you picked it up. Did you shake it too?”

“Mm-mm. I never shook my presents. Never looked for them before they were put under the tree either.”

“Oh.” David moves back up to kiss him on the mouth again. “Such a good boy. Always on the nice list, weren’t you?”

“I can’t believe _ you _ just said _ that_.”

They’re both snickering, half kissing through their laughter, when there’s a knock on the door. David sits back with a huff.

“Expecting someone?”

Patrick hauls himself off the couch, making a half-hearted attempt to smooth out his sweater.

“Maybe it’s Santa Claus,” he says, heading for the door.

“Nice of him not to disturb the candles in the fireplace,” David calls back, lounging back on the couch while Patrick opens the door.

“Mom! Dad!”

David shoots up off the couch, tugging at the hem of his sweater and running a hand hastily through his hair before turning to find that the Brewers were indeed at their door.

“Happy Christmas Eve!” Mrs. Brewer says, hugging Patrick first, followed by Mr. Brewer.

“David! Good to see you sweetheart,” Mrs. Brewer says, coming in to hug him next. David still doesn’t really know how to handle being called “sweetheart” by a partner's mother.

“Mrs. Brewer, Mr. Brewer, this is such a nice surprise,” David says politely.

“Ah, come on David, you know it’s Marcy and Clint,” Clint says warmly, hugging David too.

“What are you guys doing here? And what is all of this?” Patrick asks, helping his mom with the grocery bags they came in with, while David takes their coats.

“We decided to leave Christmas dinner up to your aunt and uncle this year,” Marcy says.

“We can see the family back home any time,” Clint chimes in. “We’d rather spend Christmas with our son and his husband.”

David tries very hard to hold back the joyful tears he feels coming on. The look Patrick gives him doesn’t help.

“Did you help them do this?” he asks softly, and David shakes his head.

“David was a bit of an unknowing accomplice,” Marcy says, as she unpacks groceries in the kitchen. “I called the store and asked if you two had any plans for Christmas Eve, and David said you’d just be in for the evening.”

“I did say that, didn’t I,” David says through a smile he hopes doesn’t look too much like a grimace. He had definitely said that. He couldn’t very well tell his mother-in-law that he was planning on giving Patrick a gift they would then be trying out together in bed that evening. But his disappointment is fleeting. Patrick is clearly so happy to see his parents, it’s absolutely worth pushing his original plans.

“She’s leaving out the part where she called your sister first to find out about your Christmas Day plans,” Clint says pointedly to David. “Got us invited to Christmas brunch at Ted’s, but had to follow up with you because Alexis didn’t know your Christmas Eve plans.”

“I can’t believe Alexis didn’t let this slip,” Patrick says to David.

“Don’t act like you had no part in this!” Marcy says to Clint.

“She made me drive,” Clint says, grinning. “We’re all her accomplices.”

“Anyway, Theodore was with Alexis when I called and _ he _very kindly invited us to brunch. He’s very sweet.”

_ Theodore_, David mouths to Patrick with a mischievous smirk, before saying, “Yes, we're big fans of Theodore. Quite a guy.”

Patrick shoots him a brief look that somehow clearly conveys _ Can you _ not _ let on to my parents that we’re both maybe a little into your sister’s boyfriend? _

“I am a bit surprised that Alexis can handle all those puns,” Marcy continues. “She seems like she has… a different sense of humor.”

“Well, we Roses really lean into the whole ‘opposites attract’ thing, don’t we?” David says, surprising himself with how easy it is to be ‘on’ for Patrick’s parents. He goes over to rub Patrick’s shoulder, and Patrick looks a little surprised too, before turning back to his parents.

“Okay, what can we help with?”

\---

They open a bottle of wine and Patrick helps his mom in the kitchen while David and Clint chat - mostly about the store, and a little about whether Patrick will be able to persuade David to play for the Cafe Tropical baseball team at all in the coming season.

After a delicious home-cooked meal, Patrick and his dad roll out the sugar and gingerbread cookie dough Marcy had prepped and brought with them. They cut the shapes and bake them, then pass the finished batches to Marcy and David to decorate. David’s precise icing piping and intricate candy designs are nearly a match for Marcy’s.

“Those two were never very good at this part,” Marcy says to David, leaning in like it’s a secret, though of course, Patrick and Clint hear her.

“Hey!” Clint protests.

“Ours may not have been pretty, but they always tasted just as good,” Patrick adds.

“That’s true,” Marcy says, then whispers to David, “but I like when they’re pretty.”

“Me too,” he says with a smile, finishing off a snowflake sugar cookie with silver sprinkles.

“Some things just take a feminine touch,” Marcy says, starting on a gingerbread person.

Patrick clears his throat. “Mom.”

She looks up at Patrick, then at David.

“Sorry,” she says. “I didn't mean...”

“It’s fine,” David says, waving his hand. “I take pride in my touch which, while not exclusively feminine, I understand to traditionally be considered as such.”

Marcy smiles bashfully down at her cookie. David looks up to find Patrick looking at him, trying to check in without words. David smiles and gives him a little shake of his head to tell him not to worry. David knows who he is, and what other people see, and Marcy didn’t mean it in a harmful way like many others have in the past. He knows the difference. He’s thankful everyday that the Brewers have been so open and loving. At the same time, it does fill him with warmth when Patrick is protective of him.

\---

Once the cookies are finished and Patrick and his mom get them packed away to bring to Ted’s tomorrow - with no help from David and Clint, who keep eating the ones they claim are broken - they settle in the living room area with mugs of spicy winter tea. Patrick and David sit on the floor next to the small tree they’d picked out and decorated together, while Clint and Marcy take the couch.

“Hopefully we’ll have a bigger space sometime before next Christmas,” Patrick says.

“This is cozy,” Marcy says. “And it’s not like we’d ever be without a place to stay. The motel is in better shape every time we visit.”

“Oh please tell my dad that,” David says. “It will make his whole day.”

“So househunting is still rough?” Clint asks.

David sighs and Patrick rubs his knee.

“We saw a house recently that was basically perfect,” Patrick says. “Small, but it checked all our boxes. A good sized kitchen, a guest room…”

“...very decent closet space, room for both of us to set up workspaces…” David adds, sighing again. “And the garden has so much potential. I could envision the calla lilies.”

“There were some renovations done on it recently, which is great, but also puts it a bit out of our price range,” Patrick explains.

“Well, we’d be happy to help out as much as we can-”

David and Patrick both cut Clint off, shaking their heads.

“You’ve already done so much,” David says.

“After all your help with the wedding we couldn’t possibly,” Patrick says.

Marcy giggles, nudging her husband. “They’re such polite boys.”

Clint puts his hands up in surrender. “Well, will you at least accept Christmas presents from us?”

Patrick and David both look over at the gifts the Brewers had brought, now sitting under the tree. They look at each other.

“I mean, I suppose…”

“You did bring them all this way…”

Clint and Marcy chuckle as David and Patrick grab their gifts with little more restraint than a couple of kids. Patrick lets David go first, probably due to the way David is bouncing excitedly. He’s only had a few Christmases in Schitt’s Creek, and only the most recent ones have been with Patrick, and with real gifts, both giving and receiving. He tears carefully into the neatly wrapped, flat, rectangular gift. The paper falls away, revealing a leather bound book. He traces his fingers over the leather tie that wraps it closed, and his initials, DR, stamped in the lower right-hand corner in beautiful lettering.

“All those sketches you sent me when you two were planning your wedding,” Marcy says. “Some were on lined paper, some were on post-its, scrap paper. You’re an artist. You should have somewhere to keep all your work.”

It wasn’t fair. David was barely used to being so seen, so cared for by Patrick. And now here were his parents, smiling down at him, _ seeing _ him, as he tries not to cry on his beautiful new leather sketchbook.

“Um. Thank you,” David finally manages, swallowing hard. “This is. It’s perfect.”

Patrick wraps his arm around him, and he takes a deep breath, clearing his throat.

“Mkay, your turn,” he says to Patrick, who tears at his wrapping paper and opens the box inside.

Patrick has also received leather, in the form of a brand new guitar strap, also monogrammed with his initials. David may have mentioned to Clint the last time he called the store that Patrick’s current guitar strap was being held together by duct tape.

“This is so much nicer than what I was looking at for myself,” Patrick says, draping the strap over his shoulder. “Thank you.”

Patrick and David had sent the Brewers their Christmas gifts early enough that they’d get there before Christmas. Unfortunately, that’s the one thing they’d forgotten when they’d packed up the car to head over.

“But don’t let that stop you from exchanging your own gifts,” Clint says.

Patrick grins at David and reaches for the black box under the tree.

“Um,” David says with a nervous laugh, placing his hand over Patrick’s on top of the box. “It’s sort of a tradition to open just one gift on Christmas Eve? So I think we’ll just wait on the rest.”

Patrick eyes him briefly, intrigued, before suggesting he bring out his guitar instead.

Teas are refilled and Patrick replaces his old guitar strap with the new one. He plucks his way through several half-remembered holiday tunes until Marcy begins to doze off on Clint’s shoulder, and they decide it’s time to retire to the motel for the night. David hugs them both, helps them with their coats, and Patrick walks them down to the car.

While David waits for him to return, he does some half-hearted tidying until the call of the Christmas cookies is too tempting, and he sneaks under the plastic wrap to break off a gingerbread person’s leg.

He’s finished both legs and has just popped a gingerbread arm into his mouth when Patrick comes back in.

“Found another one that was broken,” David lies, spinning around. “We should really only bring the best ones to the party.”

Patrick says nothing, just stares David down as he pulls his coat off. He strides over to David in the kitchen and pins him to the counter with his hands on his hips.

David swallows. “Oh hi.”

“What did you get me that I couldn’t open in front of my parents?” Patrick says, leaning in close but not kissing David, not yet.

“Mm, well, we’ve already opened the traditional one present on Christmas Eve, so I guess you’ll have to wait until tomorrow to find out.”

“That’s not a thing,” Patrick says, pressing his thumbs into David’s hipbones, where he knows he’s sensitive.

“Could be,” David sighs, arms spread to grip the counter behind him, arching into the touch. “We can make it a tradition. We can have traditions.”

“We can,” Patrick says. “But can we start after I open the mysterious black box?”

“So impatient,” David teases. “That’s grounds for placement on the naughty list.”

“It’s a risk I’m willing to take.”

David twists his mouth like he’s thinking about it. “Give me a kiss.”

Patrick tilts his head and kisses David, sweet and slow. He pulls back and looks up at him hopefully.

“Okay, you can open it.”

Patrick grins and scrambles back over to the tree. David follows at a leisurely pace, sitting on the couch, watching as Patrick sits cross-legged next to the tree. Despite his excitement, he takes his time, pulling the silver ribbon off the box and lifting the lid carefully. When he sees what’s inside, his eyebrows raise. He opens his mouth, but doesn’t seem to know what to say.

“Do you know what it is?” David asks tentatively.

Patrick laughs. “Yes David, I know what it is. But is it… it’s… metal?”

“Stainless steel,” David confirms. “You can take it out if you want.”

Patrick places the box on the floor and pulls out the shiny, silver, stainless steel butt plug. It’s sleek, a bulb at the head and a slimmer one at the base that gives way to an ovular ring handle. Patrick holds it up by that handle, turning it over, feeling the weight.

“It’s designed specifically for prostate stimulation,” David explains.

“Sounds, um… fun,” Patrick says a little shakily.

David leans forward. “Wanna take it for a spin?”

“You’re not gonna make me wait?”

“I took it out and cleaned it before I wrapped it. You know. Just in case you-”

Patrick is on his feet, setting the toy back in the box and setting the box on the coffee table, then climbing onto David’s lap and kissing him hard.

“So you like your present?” David asks, breathless and smiling.

“I mean, I think I will,” Patrick says, kissing him again. “I sure hope so. How much does something like that set you back?”

“Don’t worry about it. Besides, I figured on the off-chance you didn’t like it, I certainly would, so it wouldn’t be a total loss.”

“Ah, there it is. You say it’s a gift for me, but it’s really for you.”

“It’s for _ us_,” David insists.

If Patrick was going to say anything in return, the words are lost when David slides his hands under Patrick’s ass and stands, taking him with him. Patrick wraps his legs and arms around David, grinning as he’s carried to the bed.

“I fucking love when you do this,” Patrick says.

“Don’t get used to it,” David says, like he does every time. He lays Patrick down on the bed and leans down to kiss him once. “Get undressed. I’ll be right back.”

David goes to the kitchen and fills a mug halfway with water from the still-warm kettle, bringing it back to the bedroom, collecting the new toy along the way. He finds Patrick huddled under the blankets, the only indication that he’s naked being the pile of his clothes on the chair in the corner of the room.

“It’s cold,” he says.

“Not for long.”

David sets the mug and the box on the nightstand and begins to undress, draping his clothes over the chair.

“What’s that for?” Patrick asks, eyeing the mug.

Down to his deep red boxer briefs (festive, but tasteful) David opens the side table drawer, pulls out their bottle of lube, and plunks it in the warm water.

“Like I said,” David says, pulling the blankets back so he can get into bed on top of Patrick. “We’re gonna warm you right up.”

They kiss under the covers, and Patrick wastes no time helping David out of his underwear so he can press their naked bodies together.

“You feel so good,” Patrick sighs, like he often does, his limbs wrapped around David, trying to feel as much as he can. And as content as David might actually be just laying there wrapped up in his husband’s embrace, they have plans. So David sits up and lifts the toy out of its satin-lined box.

“Are you gonna put that in the hot water too?” Patrick asks.

“I could. Steel retains heat really well. But I thought I’d have you keep it warm while I get you ready.”

Patrick reaches out, but David shakes his head, running his thumb along Patrick’s lower lip. Patrick nips at him playfully, understanding.

“Yeah, I can do that.”

David smiles, bringing the toy to Patrick’s lips, then pausing.

“Be careful not to bite down.”

“Oh you don’t say.”

“Don’t be a brat,” David says, pulling the toy back. “If you crack a tooth on this thing and have to have your Christmas brunch blended and served through a straw, I’m not explaining it to your parents.”

“David,” Patrick says, measured. “Please don’t talk about my parents when you’re about to put a luxury prostate massager in my mouth.”

“Mmm,” David hums. “Say ‘luxury prostate massager’ again.”

“Luxury…”

David tips Patrick’s head back with a finger under his chin. Patrick grins.

“_Prostate… _”

He exhales shakily as David’s thumb returns to his lower lip.

“Massager.”

He opens his mouth and David slips the toy in, curved down against his tongue. Patrick lets his bottom teeth click against it, smiling as David gives him a warning look. He keeps his eyes on David as he takes the toy as deep as he reasonably can, closing his lips around the top of the second bulb. Once David lets go of the handle, his eyes flutter shut and he moans softly, tipping his head further back. David bites his lip, a wave of arousal coursing through him at the sight.

“You got it?” he asks softly.

“Mhm.”

“Good.”

David grabs a pillow and situates it under Patrick’s hips. When Patrick is settled, David plucks the lube from the mug on the nightstand, shakes it off, and crawls down the bed with it. It’s nice and warm when he gets some on his fingers, rubbing against Patrick’s hole and then pressing in. It’s mostly perfunctory, a prelude to the main event, but Patrick is still making soft moaning sounds as David presses in and out. David’s gaze flits between Patrick’s face, relaxed and serene, and his cock, swelling and standing at attention as David works him open. Soon he feels one of Patrick’s hands on the back of his head, scratching gently through his hair.

“Oh are you ready?”

Patrick looks down at him through heavy-lidded eyes and nods. David removes his fingers and leans back up so he can retrieve the plug from Patrick’s mouth. When he hooks his finger into the ring, Patrick winks at him. David rolls his eyes and smirks as he slides the plug out from his lips.

“So,” David says, holding up the toy. “I’m gonna go slow, and it’s gonna go in nice and smooth. But it’s going to feel even bigger than it looks, because there’s no give to it.”

“Sounds good so far,” Patrick says with a grin.

“Alright, eager beaver,” David says, getting some lube on the toy. “Tilt up.”

David is careful, glancing up at Patrick’s face as he pushes the toy in. He expects to have to remind him to relax, but he _ is _ relaxed, watching David between his legs. When the first bulb is in, he sighs, his head tipping back.

“Good?” David asks. “More?”

Patrick nods. “Before the new year, preferably.”

“My god, I should have left it in your mouth,” David mumbles.

Patrick’s laugh turns into a gasp as David works the rest of the plug in.

“Keep breathing.”

“I am, I am.”

“How does it feel?”

“Uh. Huge, like you said. Like if I move at all it’ll-”

David uses his fingertips to push down gently on the handle of the toy so that it presses up inside Patrick.

“_Ahhh_, yeah, that,” Patrick groans.

“With a little practice, you should be able stimulate yourself hands-free,” David says with a wicked little grin. “No rush, just a feature of the design-”

“I wanna try,” Patrick blurts out.

David lets go of the toy, his smile growing. “Love your confidence. By all means.”

“How hard can it be?” Patrick says, drawing his knees up further and stretching one arm back, sliding a hand under his pillow. He rests his other hand on his chest and closes his eyes, arching his back a little. David watches, biting his lip, as Patrick squirms a little, trying to find the right position. After a moment, he peeks an eye open.

“Can you look away for a second?” he asks. “You're making me a little-”

“Prostate shy?”

That gets a laugh out of Patrick, which does _ something _that makes him gasp and arch. David watches, delighted, as Patrick's cock twitches and leaks. There's no way he can look away now.

“How’s that?”

Instead of responding, Patrick moans, a hot, desperate sound that goes straight to David’s own groin. He shifts, sitting back more comfortably and wrapping a hand around his own cock while Patrick rocks his hips in a subtle rhythm.

“So, good?” David teases, despite the fact that he's worked up and jerking himself off as he watches. “Like on a scale from one to my-dick-isn't-gonna-cut-it-anymore…”

“It would never come to that. But _ holy fuck._”

"Naughty list!” David gasps, without really thinking about it. It's really Patrick's fault that they've been set on this path of thematic, festive ribbing, and now he can't stop.

“I'll take the lump of coal. _ Unhh, fuck._”

“Fuck, I knew this would be a gift for both of us.”

David watches as Patrick rocks and twists, the toy clearly doing magnificent things inside him. Every now and then he holds his position and moans over and over, so wantonly that David is sure he’s going to come any second without ever touching his cock, which is flushed red and leaking copiously. But he’s not quite there. David, however, has to squeeze the base of his own cock to hold off as he watches Patrick utilize his free hands to touch himself - his chest, his neck, the insides of his thighs. Everywhere but his cock, like he’s determined to come just from the toy.

Eventually, Patrick sags back into the mattress, panting and flushed.

“Getting tired?” David asks, sounding nearly as out-of-breath.

“’s heavy,” Patrick slurs. “Feels good. Jus’ a lot.”

“Want some help?”

“I do. But I’m ‘unna come the second you touch me.”

“I knew I should’ve put a cock ring in your stocking.”

Patrick laughs, then groans, tensing around the toy again for a moment.

“Okay, here, take a breather.” David sits up and re-situates himself so he’s straddling Patrick’s chest and digs the lube out from the wrinkled covers. He takes one of Patrick’s hands and gets his fingers slick. “Get me ready for you.”

“This is supposed to calm me down?” Patrick asks, groaning along with David as David rocks down onto Patrick’s hand, taking one finger inside him.

“It’s possible I didn’t think that through. _ Ahh_-” David gasps and fucks himself on Patrick’s finger. “Come on, gimme another.”

Normally Patrick would probably try to slow things down, always preferring to err on the side of being more careful with David. But they’re both so far gone that when David bats him away and moves to slick Patrick up quickly so he can sink down onto him, he doesn’t argue.

David had half expected for it to be over the second Patrick was inside him, but he barely even makes a sound. David rolls his hips and eyes him curiously.

“Thought you were ready to come,” he says, lifting up and dropping back down, throwing his head back and groaning.

Patrick doesn’t respond, just grips David’s hips harder. When David looks down, he’s biting his lip hard, looking determined, but clearly hanging by a thread. David grins.

“What? You’re gonna make me work for it now?” He starts moving, rising up and coming back down hard, their bodies slapping together. He goes faster, practically bouncing on Patrick’s dick. It’s over-the-top, David knows, but he feels wild after watching Patrick writhe on his shiny new toy. He starts stroking himself fast.

“Come on, what are you waiting for? You were so close, just from that big, pretty toy inside you.” He’s panting, so close now himself. “Give it to me, _ fuck_, give it to me, please, Patrick, _ please_, oh _ god… _”

Underneath him, Patrick shifts and then thrusts up into him hard, only twice before his eyes roll back and he cries out, his nails dig into David’s skin. The sensation of Patrick’s come, hot and deep inside him, sets him off, and he doubles over, coming on Patrick’s chest. He struggles to catch his breath and hold himself up, despite his brain feeling staticky. Patrick is holding him in place and thrusting his hips like he can’t help it, still throbbing and emptying himself into David. Finally, he taps on David’s thigh.

“Too much, it’s too much-”

“Okay, it’s okay, hang on.”

David lifts off Patrick as carefully as he can, but there’s no avoiding the mess. He feels Patrick’s come leaking out of him and clenches around it, his cock making a valiant effort to show further interest. Patrick lets out a desperate, whining breath, and David forces himself to move, settling awkwardly between Patrick’s legs.

“Try to relax.”

Patrick takes a shaking breath and David pulls the plug out so that just the top bulb is inside him. Patrick groans in relief at the loss of the insistent pressure against his prostate. David waits for his breathing to even out further before pulling the toy the rest of the way out and setting it on the bed, out of the way. They’re going to have to change at least the comforter anyway.

David crawls back up the bed and collapses on his stomach next to Patrick, his face turned toward him.

“Good present?”

Patrick snorts. “Yeah, I’d say so.”

David knows they’ll have to get up and clean up, but he closes his eyes anyway, satisfied and drowsy. He feels Patrick shift and opens one eye to find Patrick looking down at the mess on him.

“God, we should have put a towel down. Or at least grabbed one so it was handy.”

“Mm. I can live with a little mess in the name of occasional spontaneity.”

Patrick looks at him, raising an eyebrow.

“‘Little’ and ‘occasional’ being the key words,” he clarifies.

Patrick laughs, then groans, covering his face with his hands. “I'm probably the only person to ever say this, but thank god we didn’t open presents earlier. If we'd been in the middle of that when my parents showed up…”

David grins. “They definitely would have heard you down the hall. Honestly, they may have heard you all the way down at the motel.”

“David!” Patrick pulls the pillow out from behind his head and swats David with it. “Naughty list!”

“That’s fine,” David sighs contentedly, batting the pillow away. “I still have Hanukkah.”

\---

“_Merry Christmas, David._”

The words are soft, but they’re right in David’s ear, reeling him out of his dreams. He grumbles and curls up under the covers, pressing the side of his face into his pillow.

“Come on, time to get up,” Patrick says, his voice coming into sharper focus. “There's coffee and presents waiting for you on this side of consciousness.”

David rolls onto his back and cracks an eye open. His frown softens when he sees Patrick sitting on the bed next to him, wearing David’s sweater from the night before and holding out a mug just far enough out of reach that David would have to sit up to accept it. So he does.

“Ted should've called it Christmas breakfast if we have to go over this early,” David says, blindly taking a sip of coffee. He blinks. “Am I still dreaming, or is this a peppermint mocha?”

“I hope you don't mind, but I opened our gift from your parents,” Patrick says with a tentative smile. “I was pretty sure it was an espresso machine and I figured you'd forgive me as long as you got to reap the immediate benefits.”

They’d long ago gotten the espresso machine David dreamed of for the store, and he loved it so much that he’d not-so-subtly been dropping hints about wanting one for the apartment. He takes another sip, closes his eyes, and smiles.

“You would be correct,” he says, and Patrick reaches out to squeeze David’s knee.

“Speaking of gifts…” Patrick says, gingerly taking the mug back from David and setting it safely on the side table. “I was so distracted by _ your _gift last night…”

“Mhm,” David hums merrily, making Patrick blush.

“I um… didn’t get to give you yours.”

From under his pillow, Patrick produces a gray, velvety box, like one that would most likely contain jewelry. A small, white bow is taped to the top.

“Are you proposing to me again?” David asks, his cheeky smile putting his dimples on display.

“I’m shocked you have the patience to make guesses,” Patrick teases. “How many guesses should I give you? Is twenty good?”

David just shakes his head and opens the box. Inside, there’s a metallic gold charm in the shape of a calla lily. David tilts his head, examining it. It’s too large to be something he’d ever wear as jewelry. There’s a single chain attached to it that disappears behind the box’s foam insert, presumably ending in a keyring. It’s nicer than a keychain has any right to be. David runs a thumb over it and smiles, thinking of the garden at the house that should be theirs.

“This is a very nice consolation prize,” David says, and then realizes that maybe that wasn’t the most grateful thing to say. He looks up, ready to apologize, but Patrick is just smiling him.

“Who says it’s a consolation prize?”

David experiences a feeling in his stomach that he recognizes, because it’s the same feeling he’d had when he’d pulled the ring box out of Patrick’s backpack on the mountain. The feeling of knowing immediately what’s happening, but at the same time not believing it’s possible, dangerous hope knocking him off kilter. Everything is moving in slow motion as he pulls on the lily, slowly revealing the keyring. Something attached to it scrapes at the back of the box. He pulls it all the way out.

It’s a key.

David looks at Patrick and the question must be all over his face because Patrick nods without him saying a word.

“You said,” David starts, his voice high, soft, and incredulous. “You said we couldn’t do it. _ I _ even crunched the numbers and _ agreed _ with you. I… _ how_?”

“The short version is that we now owe Ray a very nice dinner, and probably a gift basket from the store too,” Patrick says. “I’m pretty sure he called in every favor he had in town to get us a better price. The guy is seriously connected and apparently very persuasive.”

David lets out something between a laugh and a sob, turning the key over in his hand. “It’s really ours?”

“It really is.”

David pulls Patrick into a tight hug, and Patrick wraps his arms around David in return. Suddenly, David pulls back.

“You let me cry about calla lilies to your parents knowing we got the place?”

“Yeah sorry. I just wanted it to be a surprise, and I wanted to give it to you when it was just us.” He grins. “Not unlike your gift for me.”

David waves a hand at him. “_ Not _the same thing, but I don’t care. I love you.” He takes Patrick’s face in both his hands and kisses him. Patrick smiles against his lips.

“I love you too, but David, _ ahh _…” Patrick trails off as David starts kissing down his neck. “David, we have to get ready. I let you sleep in, so we don’t have time for-”

“Mmm, so that’s _ my _ fault,” David says, hands sneaking under his sweater.

Patrick pulls away and strips the sweater off. David’s eyes go wide, excited, but then he frowns when Patrick climbs off the bed.

“I’m going to shower,” he says, walking a few steps backwards. “If you wanna join me, we might be able to… multitask.”

David throws the blankets back, pulls his t-shirt off, and goes to Patrick, placing his hands on his shoulders and walking him back toward the bathroom.

“Come on,” he says. “Gotta clean up before we go to Theodore’s.”

Patrick plants his feet, stopping them just outside the bathroom. “Yeah, speaking of that. Maybe don’t make any suggestive little comments about Ted around my parents? I’ve accepted that I’ll never live down the housewarming party, but if you could just keep the teasing between us…”

“Oh don’t worry. I heard from Alexis that Ted is a fan of tacky, festive aprons. I’m sure that will draw attention away from his _ gym physique_.”

Patrick narrows his eyes at David and tugs him into the bathroom. “I don’t know. That sounds pretty adorable.” He turns around to turn the shower on. When he turns back to David, he rests his hands on his hips, thumbs rubbing just above the waist of his pants. “You know, this guy I had a crush on once straightened his hair and wore a floral sweat suit on stage to sing Christmas carols in the middle of summer. I think I might be into tacky.”

“Mkay, I’m gonna let that slide, because we only have so much time toooo…”

“Mm, good call,” Patrick says, tugging David’s sweats down, then letting him get them the rest of the way off so he can get his own pajama pants and underwear off.

“I must say, I'm a little surprised you're so…” David eyes Patrick's half-hard cock as he climbs into the shower. “...up for it, after last night.”

“What can I say?” Patrick says, climbing in after him. “It must be a-”

“If you say ‘Christmas miracle’, I will put a lump of coal in your stocking myself.”

Patrick laughs, and when he kisses David under the shower spray, he's laughing too.

**Author's Note:**

> [This is the toy](https://www.njoytoys.com/product/pfun-plug/) that David very generously gifted Patrick.
> 
> Happy (early) holidays!


End file.
